gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:East Barricade Academy
The picture in the article are Marcus Dad's house not the Academy. Lol This article, East Barricade Academy, may require cleanup. Deploy Delta Team to East Barricade Academy and retrieve the data immediately! - Should'nt be different? Kantus * 20:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ROFL!--Jack Black 20:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Proof? Where in the game or anywhere for that matter does it say that General RAAM led an attack on East Barricade? Am I missing something? [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 03:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Gears of War art book state that RAAM killed Adam Fenix, and in a Gears of War 1 trailer you hear Marcus debating leaving his squad to save his father. Its very loose canon. --JacktheBlack 17:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay thanks for clearing that part up about RAAM, but what trailer are you talking about? I know about the Mad World One, The Nightmare one, and the intro video. But can you link the one you are talking about? [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 18:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) **Very old viral videos Inside the Mind of Marcus Fenix.--JacktheBlack 19:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ***Wow those are actually pretty cool I hadnt seen those before. That last one, the Marcus one, is cool although it doesnt seem like the Dom we know from Gears 2 and the books/comics. Either way it is still canon and that makes all of this true. Thanks for clearing that up :) [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 20:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) KIA Gears If we are all accepting that the EBA was overran by the Horde in 10 A.E., I am going to find out how many Gear's Delta encountered. [[User:Squireyoung|Squireyoung]] 13:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *You mean dead Gears in the city? --JacktheBlack 13:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) **I have a list of the locations of the KIA Gears Delta came across while in the East Barricad Academy as well as pictures and descriptions. I also have a few new locations (buildings) with their names and pictures of each. Squireyoung 16:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ***Do we really need images and articles for group of dead bodies? --JacktheBlack 16:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ****Probably not a complete list on this page just a total, but for specific locations it might be worth mentioning that Gears had died fighting there. Those bodies are still Gears, and those Gears are characters in a Universe this Wiki is dedicated to. The East Barricade Academy page includes a description of the battle that took place there--a major one--so the casualties and remnants of the battle are important. I actually have come across a few I didnt even know were there. For example there is a door you kick in and behind a barricade a wretch is eating a dead Gear. The wretch wont attack you unless attacked. Squireyoung 16:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) *****I'd find that if the characters, give something to the universe then they can get an article. We don't make a article for every Locust we fight. I can see making a single sentence about How Marcus finds the remains of his fellow Gears from the battle four years ago.--JacktheBlack 16:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ******I think a single sentence on this page of the number of Gears Marcus finds, and then on the chapter pages we list where the dead Gears in that chapter are found. No need for individual articles on them.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC)